Our Victors
by Gruzinkerbell
Summary: The story of Catching Fire revolving mainly around Haymitch and Effie. Haymitch/Effie pairing.


Effie, followed by a handful of stylists, stepped through the gates of District 12's Victor's Village. Her heels clicked against the pavement and the cool breeze nearly swept away her hair. Nearly.

After arriving at the Everdeen's, Effie stamped her shoes violently on the rug to try and free some of the snow that seemed to be everywhere. She greeted Ms Everdeen with an air kiss as she went to sit with Prim. Cinna left the room with Katniss to begin their preparations.

It wasn't long before Effie was bored. Prim wasn't really one for conversation and her cat screeched whenever Effie went anywhere near it.

"Ms Everdeen...Prim," Effie began. "I really **must** be off. I'll be back later for the first show." She waved a quick goodbye and stepped into the hall. "One more thing." She said, sticking her head round the door. "**Please** make sure Katniss is presentable. You know, with a smile...some decent clothes...an attitude adjustment."

With that, Effie was up and on her way to the door. She was halfway down the porch steps when she turned and re-entered the house. Taking Katniss into her arms she whispered "Remember dear, chin up. Smile on. They'll love you."

"I'm not so sure about tha-"

"**Attitude** Katniss!" She replied, over-pronouncing every syllable. "They will love you. I know they will. They already do. Just be yourself. I love you for that every...single...day."

When she left the house this time, a smile of accomplishment filling her face, and went to wish Portia and the Mellark's luck, Effie couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride. She was proud. Of herself. Of** her** victors.

The third house she visited that afternoon was the one that belonged to everyone's favourite alcoholic. Haymitch sat asleep in his armchair and Effie couldn't help but smile seeing him like this. She knew he was at his calmest when he was asleep...or unconscious...or tranquillised.

After a few minutes of watching him contently, Effie raised a hand to tap him on the shoulder. Just as she'd done so, Haymitch sprang from his chair, pointing his knife and screaming in Effie's direction. She stumbled backwards, terrified and landed with a thud on the floor, empty bottles rolling around her feet.

"Oh," Haymitch said, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "It's you."

"Yes Haymicth! Yes it is** me**! Who else would it be?" He dropped his knife onto the chair behind him.

"Well?" She said. "Are you going to help me up?" Haymitch held out his hand to her and pulled her to her feet.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It couldn't have been anyone else. I don't know anyone who could fall across my floor quite so ungracefully." She slapped him across the arm as he laughed.

"Take it back!" He shook his head, still laughing. "Well you know what Haymitch? I don't know anyone who speaks to me the way you do!" Haymicth took a step closer.

"Effie look, I'm sorry." She nodded. "Sometimes I don't know why you even put up with me." He took another step closer.

"No, nor do I. I really have no idea."

"But then Effie," He began, taking a final step closer. "I think we both know that you do." Haymitch's next movement was with his hands. He took her by the waist and she leaned in willingly. They kissed then, in the mess that was Haymitch's house, for the first time in months.

Eventually Effie pulled away. She made 'mmm' sounds as she waved her hands around, unsure of what to do or what to say. She blushed. She decided that an affectionate tap on the nose would be the best way to part, for now at least. They could talk on the train.

She began to walk away, mumbling about Katniss and Peeta and an hour and cameras and clothes and makeup and mahogany. "One more thing before you go sweetheart..." He called after her. Just as the words had left his mouth, he'd spin her back around and into his arms where he and a somewhat dizzy Effie shared another kiss.

Effie stumbled, giggling down the porch steps. With a quick adjustment of her wig and clearing of her throat, she was ready to get back to work.

"People, people, people! Please! 10 minutes until cameras are rolling! Show me beautiful! Show me star crossed lovers from District 12! Madly, inexplicably in love okay?! Katniss more smiling this is a live tv show not a funeral! And god Peeta look at you! Can I get some high heels or something over here?! Come on we have a schedule to keep to! Keep it moving please. 9 minutes!"

And so begins the Victory Tour...


End file.
